


The first time..

by jongdaesthetic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdaesthetic/pseuds/jongdaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Well, you can count on me now! I’m Raven.-<br/>-I’m Octavia.- She smiled and then, when I saw her smile, I knew that I was really in trouble."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time..

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I try to write something, I hope that you will like that!

The first time I saw Octavia I was fifteen and I was desperately searching for my chemistry book in my locker. I was swearing to myself when I heard a voice from my right asking “Ehm, do you know where I can find the library?”, so I turned my head and found myself looking at a girl with a confused expression on her face. I nodded immediately without looking away from the girl’s face.   
“I can come with you, my next class is right next to the library.”  
Honestly, I was lying but for some strange reasons I wanted to know something about her. I was totally enchanted by her eyes.   
_How can someone be so damn beautiful?  
_ “Are you new here? I’ve never seen you before.” I asked and I felt like a goddamn idiot.  
“Yes, this is my first day and I don’t know what to do. I couldn’t even find my first class!”  
_She is adorable. Okay Raven, stop, you are not like this.  
_ “Well, you can count on me now! I’m Raven.”  
“I’m Octavia.” She smiled and then, when I saw her smile, I knew that I was really in trouble.  
  
The first time that Octavia and I argued, we were seventeen and she was staying at my house. After our first meeting, we spent a lot of time together. We talked, _a lot_ , and the more we talked the more I wanted to know about her. It took like one month for me to fall in love with her. Everything Octavia did was just perfect to me. She was perfect for me. Anyway, after almost two years, I didn’t have the courage to tell her that I loved her. That day we were talking about Lincoln or better yet, she was talking about Lincoln, I was on my bed staring at the ceiling. Lincoln was a boy that she met at a motorbikes reunion a few weeks ago: they had spent time together after that day and I was very jealous. I was trying to control myself but I couldn’t. I felt like I was sick.   
“You should go.” I said without looking at her.  
“What? Why?” I could hear she was surprised from her voice.  
“I don’t have to give you an explanation.” I was trying not to cry in front of her.   
_I am stupid. What did I expect?  
_ She stood up and came to sit on the bed. She was looking at me, I knew that, but I couldn’t look back at her.   
“Raven.. Are you ok?” I always loved the way she pronounced my name. She took my hand and I felt my skin burn. I pushed away my hand and I finally looked at her.  
_Why is everything so complicated?  
_ “Listen, I don’t fucking care about you or about a stupid boy that you met. We are not even that close, why are you saying these things to me?” I saw how first sadness and then anger passed through her eyes. Octavia stood up, picked up her backpack, and went to the door. She stayed in front of the door for like two minutes and then she turned to look at me.  
“How can you say that? You are my best friend.”  
I reached her, I was standing just in front of her. We were so close in that moment.   
“Best friend?” I laughed, I laughed at her and I didn’t even know why I was acting like that. “Seriously, you have misunderstood everyth-“  
I couldn’t finish my sentence, I just saw her hand moving and a moment later I felt her hit my cheek. She slapped me.   
“Get out from here, now.” I was angry. I was angry with her, with me, with the whole world.  
She went out and I couldn’t move from where I was. I started crying.   
_What I have done?_  
  
The first time we kissed was totally unexpected.   
After our fight, we didn’t talk. It had passed 9 weeks, 4 days, 3 hours.. Well, I missed her. I missed her voice, her eyes, her smile, the way she looked at me, everything. In that time I barely met her at school, I saw her a few times but nothing more. One day, after school, I was waiting at the bus stop alone when I saw her. She was coming in my direction, my heart suddenly started to beat faster. When Octavia arrived right in front of me she didn’t look at me, she sat next to me and stayed here without a word.   
I turned my head to watch her, I didn’t want to but I had to. I studied every single details of her face searching for something that could have changed and maybe she was even more beautiful.   
“How are you?” I asked while I was staring at her.  
“I don’t think you care about that.” Her voice was cold. She had never been like this with me.  
“I care.” I paused waiting for her to do something but nothing happened.   
_I had ruined everything.  
_ “Octavia, I care about you.” I put all the love that I felt for her in that words, too scared to use other words.  
“No, you don’t!” She shouted and looked at me. Her eyes were full of tears and I felt guilty. I didn’t realize everything until that moment.  
_Okay, that is it. I’m telling her right now._  
“Listen to me now without interrupting because I don’t know if I will be able to say this otherwise. The first time we met I felt something but at that time I didn’t know what it was, I couldn’t know. I’ve found you in the little things very often like.. I don’t even know how to say it, but.. I happened to see something and a moment later I found myself smiling thinking about you. I fell for you little by little and I couldn’t avoid it.”   
I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. My hands were shaking. I saw her hands reaching for mine, and when I raised my gaze I found a little smile of encouragement on her face.  
“What I’m trying to say is that.. I love you. I love you with every single part of me. I love everything about you. I love your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your voice. I love the way you are, even your flaws. I love that you put all yourself in everything you do. I even love when you are so damn stubborn. I love you, Octavia Blake, and I’m sorry for being such an idiot.”  
We stared at each other and it seemed to be an eternity. I saw her getting closer and closer to my face. I found myself looking at her beautiful lips. We were very close, I could feel her breath on my lips. Then it happened. Her lips met mine. I didn’t know how to describe what I felt. It was all too perfect. We kept moving our lips slowly, like if we were waiting for this moment for too long. Her lips had the greatest taste in the world. Kissing Octavia was literally like heaven to me. Then Octavia opened her mouth. Our tongues ran into each other and that was definitely heaven.  
After so much time, we stopped. Sincerely I would have continued for all my fucking life. We stared at each other again.  
“I love you too, Raven Reyes. Sorry if it took me so long to understand it.”  
My heart stopped, I couldn’t believe that was all real.  
Then we kissed again, and again, and again.   
__  
  



End file.
